NEVER MESS WITH A OUIJA BOARD
by River Styx1201
Summary: Wally brings a Ouija board to Mount Justice and Ben and Sally have some fun. I don't own any of the characters they belong to respective creators.


Wally came speeding into the base with his newest toy under his arm which he thought would debunk the existence of supernatural entities and everything paranormal. "Hey guys, guess what I got," he said as he stopped in the training area.

"Not right now Wally," Robin said as he trained with Conner. "Kind of busy."

After some coercing Wally convinced the team to take part in his plan. "It's not gonna work," Artemis said as she placed her hand on the Ouija Board planchette.

Unknown to the team, two intruders had made their way into Mount Justice in their non-corporeal form. "Ben, I'm bored. Let's play a game," Sally said as she roamed around the training room.

Ben's gaze wandered over to the team and, once he saw what they were messing with, got an idea. "I have an awesome idea and I honestly cannot believe that these people are dumb enough to mess with a Ouija board." With that him and Sally floated over to the team and sat in the circle with them. Ben motioned for Sally to stay quiet and waited for them to ask the first question.

"Okay," Wally said as he looked at his phone. "It says in order for this to work we need to keep our hands on the pointer thing and ask whatever questions come to mind. It also says it works best in a dark room lit only by candles." Megan sighed and used her powers to do as the webpage said and soon it was time for Ben and Sally to have their fun. "Okay, first question. Is anybody there?" Wally asked as he stared intently at the board.

Ben chuckled as he placed his hand on the planchette and moved it to the word yes and then the number two. "Does that mean that there are two people here?" Robin asked as he shifted his position. Again Ben moved it to yes and used his powers to mess with the electronics.

Megan was next to speak up. "What's your name?" The planchette then moved.

"B-E-N," Robin said as the planchette moved. "One of your names is Ben?" It moved to yes then started spelling out another name. "S-A-L-L-Y. Sally,"Robin stated. Again the planchette moved to yes.

"How did you die?" Megan asked. "B-e-n, Ben. D-R-O-W-N-E-D, drowned. You drowned?" It moved to yes. "What about Sally?"

Ben bit his lip before moving the planchette to no. He didn't want to remind Sally of the tortures that her sick uncle had put her through. "No, you won't tell us," Wally asked as he ran a hand through his red hair. He moved the planchette to yes.

Artemis then got curious. "How did you drown Ben?" He moved to spell out the one word that summed it up. "M-U-R-D-E-R-E-D. You were murdered." Ben moved the planchette to yes. He then chose to freak them out. "N-O-W, now. I. M-U-R-D-E-R, murder. Now you murder people." He moved the planchette to yes and started messing with the electronics like crazy.

He then nodded toward Sally and she let out a sweet yet spin chilling giggle as she allowed her hand to graze over the back of Robin's neck. "Who was that?" Ben chuckled as he once again spelt Sally's name. "What's her last name?" Robin asked in a calm voice as he got on his wrist computer. "W-I-L-L-I-A-M-S," he said as he typed in her name and a holographic projection of all the information on her appeared. As he read through them his jaw dropped as he held back the tears of pity that threatened to fall. "She was raped and murdered by her uncle," he said in a low voice, but the others heard.

Ben looked over to Sally and noticed the terror and sadness that filled her eyes at the reminder of what had happened to her. Rage filled him as all the electronics in the room started to go crazy and blow out as Ben stood up. He made himself corporeal and floated right above the teams head as he glared at Robin. "You really shouldn't have done that," he said in an ominous voice as blood red "tears" streamed down his cheek. "I told you that her past was to stay in the past, but you had to search her up. Well now you've met with a terrible fate."

At that they did the only thing they could think of...

*MEANWHILE IN THE WATCHTOWER*

Batman was at the computer reviewing some of the information they had gathered during their last mission when the Zeta Tube turned on.

"Recognized Robin, Aqualad, Miss Martian, Superboy, Kid Flash, Artemis."

They came running in with a freaked out look on their face right as Superman and Wonder Woman walked in. "What happened?"the three Justice League members asked simultaneously, preparing to fight.

"GHOST!" everyone but Robin yelled.

Robin simply stated with a freaked out look on his face, "Ouija board that Wally brought."

Batman took a deep breath while Wonder Woman face palmed and Superman just looked confused.

"Didn't you read the rules. Rule nineteen is, in capital letters, NO OUIJI BOARDS," Batman said while glaring over at Green Arrow and Flash, who where blushing with a freaked out look on their face.

They then returned to Mount Justice to find the Ouija board sitting in the middle of the floor and the room a mess. Right when Batman went to pick it up Ben appeared right in front of him. Reacting on instinct, Batman punched him in the face.

Ben turned non-corporeal and Batman turned to face the team. "And that's why Ouija boards are not allowed."


End file.
